gameofheartsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Spindle
This is being edited Name: Alice Spindle: Family Name: Varkar Title: Grand Daughter of King Beryl Age: 110 years old (15-17) In human years physically mentally she's been through a lot. Gender: Female Alliances: (Illgaria) fav.me/d9zn8uo (elderon)fav.me/da1ccvf SHE IS A SHAPE SHIFTER: Nestling Form: fav.me/d9sdqy8 Blood Line: Beryl (fav.me/d9y3lxc) Grand Mother (fav.me/d9xz27t) Mother: (fav.me/d9xz27t) Father: (fav.me/da1ccvf) Astrid: (Half sister) Elijaha (Twin): Alice is a mix breed between two species in order to promote the union of the two countries, or keep up the alliance. Art of Alice, note her design has been altered a little fav.me/d5dg1rk fav.me/d5hy53j fav.me/d58bwh5 fav.me/d5uap4s fav.me/d581ipi Personality: Note her eye color is only blue before she became a Nestling, after that her eye color is red As a child *Gets tired easily *Likes to paint *Is highly strung *Up beat *Always sees the good things *Is older then her years As an Late Teenager POST WAR *Her SAD Is managed *She uses her brain more is a lot more calmer *Tends to be some what calmer and is always thinking *Speaks her mind *Is a good leader *Takes command of the situation *Has completed her Training *Mentally, and Physically fit* *Has a few close friends but gets along with most *Tends to follow her family members on occasion *Likes to keep tabs on them *Likes to play around with her friends *Dislikes being touched but can handle it, a quick hand shake, hugging those only super close to her (Rare as it is) *She is one to talk about her emotions *Is more emotionally stable, takes orders During War *'Hates' Liars *Becomes more war like agressive *Believes in showing mercy when possible (Or if they deserve it) *High Strung *Head Strong *Thoughtful *More political *Wants to do what it is right *Doesn't trust that easily *Tends to slap those that touch her without permission or for no reason become violent towards her friends *Have bouts when she forget's who dies and calls for them on occasion (mid war) FAMOUS FOR: *Having a fit and destroying an entire shipmint of whine telling them it turns men into slobbering idiots and theirs no drinking durring a war *Famous for fighting a giant serpent War Beast named Lavathian, since it was a level ten War Beast. *For Killing (BLANK) *For Killing (BLANK) *For being a great commander and coming to the aids of others during battle. *For her intense rants and raving *Building up confidence *Being a wild child *Highly passionate *Loves food *Is said to eat like she's never had food before (this comes from her day as a captive even until this day she will hide and store food and tries to provide as much as she can for the poor *For supporting several charities *for being very compassionate After WAR *Highly Sadistic (To her enemies and those that deserve it) Basically on the insane side *The war has had its toll on her *Very aggressive (always angry) *Dose have places where she is calm despite always sound angry it takes a lot to set her off but once she's off her rockor look out *Tends to have bursts of insanity *Is a good liar *Doesn't trust that easily *Is rough around the edges *Can be highly emotional *Is a bit of a Drama Queen *Can be a bit clingy at times *Has a lot of mental damage done to her *Doesn't like to be physically touched by anyone *tends to lash out at those closest to her when her illness is working over time (Not on meds or lower dosage) *Highly unstable *unpredictable, very moody *Tends to react badly to insult can go off her rocket in mid rant *Tends to have illusions *Can be high strung like a performer putting on a show *Very likely that she is to insult you or someone you know if you are acting foolish *is not very diplomatic - Inside she is very lonely, but she isn't willing to put her self through loosing someone else close to her so she often contradicts herself at times, things she use to believe in she no longer believes in. History: (SPOILERS) She was kidnapped as a child (the day of the Reaping) however Astrid her older sister has seen sightings of her some believe it's from her spirit, ghost or is a manifestation of Astrid's guilt of loosing her. Alice Spindle had a close bond with her Father at their coming of age ceremony they can choose if they want to carry the name Varkar or live a normal life, they cannot make up their minds until they become an adult. Alice carries the name Spindle from her Father, her Mother decided to give the children the last name of their Father instead of the King in hopes they'd choose a different path. Alice is Elijaha's twin. She is later revealed to be Ness/ Celena/ a Nestling, a Nestling is a creature made by using a Crystal heart their minds and bodys are forcefully fused together creating a tangled nest of souls until the souls become one being. She dose not have multiple personalities thought she dose carry trait's from all of them. Alice Spindle never really had a chance from birth she was born sickly. Always weaker then the other children she often had to stay indoors because she had a low immune system, she was the weaker of the two twins Elijaha thought wasn't all that healthy in the beginning either. Alice Spindle or Ness, (the name she gave her self after being fused together) kept herself at a distant to watch over her family mostly because her Mother shunned and rejected her after her return. Alice didn't have much luck with her other families and was sent to a mental institution to deal with what had happened to her and lived inside an institution until she turned 11 (In human years) she was then raised by (LIST HERE) and learned combat as well as mental powers. Alice was always smart having to read books mostly with her sister since she couldn't work out side as a child, also the place where she was kidnaped forced them into mind games making sure that cleverness was rewarded while failing was worth several punishments. The scientists/ Doctors that worked on them often forced them into cruel scientific experiments most of which Alice doesn't talk of. One of her most famous quotes is, "You can't handle the truth just look at you, if you knew the truth your soul it self would shatter," "Let's just say the nicest thing they did to us was cut off bits of our skin and record it generating," She suffers from a mental disability known as SAD a social anxiety disorder caused by violence, or sexual related crimes it can be hereditary but that is quite rare. It can be managed with Anti Depressions and Anti Psychotic drugs and therapy. Their has been some fighting over what illness she has as it can be misinterpret as Post Tramadic Stress disorder since it also causes hallucination. Those SAD can live perfectly normal healthy life styles however the illness it self most likely will never go away completely it is completely normal for SAD victims to have bad years and good years depending on stress, social interactions and if they continue to take their medication. Alice Spindle was killed by Jarvis ( Old werewolf) who was helping to support the reapers with money he also dealt with trafficking of illegal substance including trafficking sentimental races. - She was shot to death after having sent a beckon to the Internal Recovering Agency responsible for hunting down the reapers, they came to her aid but to late and she perished at the hospital after they saved her. However the god Pivot decided to heal her and give her a second chance at life, she then became the fifth Shepard Spirit and dedicated her life to destroy the reapers. - She is the first Nestling to be given the powers of A Keeper/ Shepard/ Healer/ (not the first of her kind) - She is only (15-17) in human equivalent - She has fought in 3 wars -In her mind she has died 3 times, once by the hand of the king, the third time when her body was burned and the second when her Mother told her she wished she never gave birth to her. -Keep in mind this lists only the dark things done to her and not the good I plan on balancing it out. __NEWSECTIONLINK__